Pokemon Movie: The Girl of Legends
by DisgaeaLord
Summary: My idea for the 15th  or 16th, idk which they're currently on  for a pokemon movie. A mysterious girl, raised by legendary pokemon, and with the power to summon them at will. But will ash and co be able to save her from the dark forces threatening her?
1. A Legend is Born

**Chp 1. A Legend is Born** (Warn: first chp short, get bigger as it goes on)

Among the forest, a thick, piercing thunder filled the sky, as a terrible storm continued to surge. The trees rustled louder as each bolt of lightning struck the ground. The ground itself shook with a terrible tremble. And yet, even among the terrible storm, there was a noise. A shrill cry of an infant wailed throughout the forest.

Deep within the forest, a small bundle wrapped in green silk, there laid a child, a small girl at that. The young infant cried out in sadness, with it's crying seeming to go merely deaf with the noise from the thunder. The young girl had a very light brown, almost tannish hair spread around her head. Strangely enough, she had a strange shimmering flute tied to a necklace around her neck. Lightning once again continued to strike the ground, causing the infant to cry louder. Yet, even this could not be heard over the tremendous storm.

Suddenly, another bolt of lightning struck, hitting a tree near the crying baby. It creaked as the splinters of wood started to disintegrate quickly from the heat of the bolt. With worse yet to come, the collision was on a direct route towards the baby, who only cried as in fear among the storm. From any point of view, the tree was going to land straight atop from the in front, nothing to possibly stand in it's way. The wind itself didn't help either. The gust was strong enough to help push the tree, ironically, to where the small child laid. As it blew though, the air blew through the ocarina, making a soft tune, almost deafly though to the storm.

Then, all at once, the tree landed on it's mark, hitting the ground with brute force. Nothing could've possibly survived the impact. Yet, even as it collided with the ground, there was nothing there to survive said impact. The infant itself had vanished within a blink of an eye.

The darkened cave was merely lit, light only coming from whatever lightning could shine from within it, and what ever sunlight the clouds didn't cover. The storm itself started to soften, despite the fact it was continuing. The mere cries of the infant could be heard again, filling the cave with an echoing sound. There were only two other pokemon among the cave as well; a Raikou, and an Entei. There was a fire within the small cave, created by Entei's fire breath.

The duo looked as they saw the Suicune carry the bundle into the cave in it's mouth. The suicune itself was soaking wet, but for the time being, it had only focused more on the small child it had recently saved. It shook what it could of itself from the wetness on it, being careful not to shake the child though. It then carried the small bundle over to the fire before laying down beside it. Raikou perked it's head up as it came into a closer view of the infant, before giving a soft lion-like yawn as it laid it's head back down, going to sleep. Entei studied the small one a few more seconds longer before simply laying it's head down, not needing to yawn even.

And as for the Suicune, it pulled the bundle a bit closer to itself so it could lay it's head amongst it's chest. Despite not knowing at the time what it was, it was glad it had saved the baby when it could, just in the nick of time too. The crying soon subsided as it was replaced with a bit of giggling, the baby reaching towards Suicune's face. Suicune simply lowered it's head a bit as the baby began pulling on it, barely even feeling it as it did. The baby finally gave a yawn again as it laid softly against the pokemon. Suicune gave a soft smile a bit before nestling it's head against the baby to keep it warm, embracing slumber as well. At that time, the storm had finally stopped, and the sky warm as the clouds dissipated, and sunlight filled the forest once again...

10 Years Later...

"Are we there yet?" Ash moaned, rubbing his stomach again. At the time, the trio had been walking through the woods, but apparently have been doing so for at least four days. The woods were very thick, some of it causing them to go around in circles, and other parts of it causing them to need to turn back and find another route. And because it took so long, they've used up most of the food they've had supplied, although fortunately, at least according to Brock, they found their way back on the trail.

"It should be just up ahead...at least it says that on the map." Brock statted, scanning the map carefully. The last thing they needed was to make a full turn and get lost in the woods, again.

"I just hope we get somewhere to sleep more peacefully tonight. These pokemon are driving me nuts! Err, no offense Pikachu." Dawn commented, rubbing her eyes as she yawned. Unfortunately, it was true for her. Ever since they got lost around here, the pokemon have been loud at night and have kept her up the entire time. Within the last four days, she's gotten like 7 hours of sleep total.

"Pika." Pikachu replied, taking no offense to the comment. He's probably the only one of the group whose had it easy the entire time. He wasn't hungry or sleepy. And fortunately, he's had the easiest time, Brock being in second, as far as the traveling goes, mostly because he's been riding on Ash's backpack for the most of the trip. Luckily for the trio, quillo if you count pikachu (is quillo even a word?) they weren't the ones suffering the most around here.

Like all other cases, a certain two criminals and a talking cat were stalking them the entire time. Unfortunately for them, unlike our heroes, Team Rocket only had two days worth of food, were lost continuously, and always ended up running away from savage pokemon in the middle of the night, partly explaining Dawn's bad sleeping issues.

"Remind me again, why we haven't tried flying away..." James moaned in exhaustion.

"We've already tried that! The balloon gets caught in the tree branches! Besides, even if we could, we can't see anything from the top of the trees, remember?" Jessie snapped.

"Would it kill either of you two to keep it shut? You want the twerps to find out we're here?" Meowth stammered.

"To be honest, getting blasted off around here doesn't seem all too bad, as long as there's food wherever we land." James commented. At that moment, a piercing scream filled the forest. The gang and rockets stopped suddenly as they heard the scream ring out through the forest.

"What was that?" Ash asked in surprised.

"I think it came from over there." Brock said as he pointed to his right and began running off into the forest, off the path.

"Wait up Brock!" Ash yelled as he began to run after him followed by Pikachu who jumped from the backpack and began to run too.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu said as well. Dawn just moaned a bit as she yawned, sleepily running off after them.

"Can I please get some sleep after this?" She moaned to herself.

"Hey, the twerps ran off the trail. Should we follow them?" Jessie asked, looking back at the two. James yelped as Meowth jumped to his head out of nowhere, causing him to land face first into the ground.

"Of course we should! If those twerps find food or something, we can nab it all away and that Pikachu!" Meowth explained.

"Huff huff huff..." The litttle girl puffed as she continued running. She had the appearance of a ten year old. The girl wore a large white shirt, one that stretched all the way down to her knees practically. Her eyes were that of a regular blue color, if not a little bit lighter, but nothing more. And her tan hair stretched all the way down to her shoulders, practically concealing the back of her neck.

She looked back in fear as she saw the Ursang that continued to chase after her with ferocity, and it did not seem to be in the best of moods. Then again, none of the Pokemon in the woods were. They were all agitated deeply, another reason Ash and the rest had to stay on the path to the next town, no matter how long it would be. It was quite strange though, seeing all the pokemon so agitated like they were. It wasn't uncommon to find an enraged pokemon, but to find so many in one place was a bit suspicious.

Suddenly, the girl cried out as she tripped on her feet. Fortunately, aside from a minor scrape on her knee, she wasn't hurt at all. However, the bad news is that when she did, her necklace fell off as well which held the flute. She reached over to it as she picked it up. But before she could, the Ursang stepped on her hand as it growled, causing her to cry out in more pain from the weight. And at the sound of the Ursang's angry attitude, she knew he did not plan on letting her go, especially since her hunch was followed by an angry roar. She burried her head under her free arm as she closed her eyes, knowing there was no escape.

"Iron tail!" A voice suddenly yelled out. The little girl opened her eyes with much surprise when she suddenly heard the loud clanging of something striking the Ursang flat in the face. As she looked up, she grew shocked as she saw a Pikachu strike the Ursang, causing it to tumble over a few feet backwards as the Pikachu jumped backwards as well, landing on it's feet. The little girl looked at the Pikachu that saved her for a few seconds before snapping out of her trance-like-state and grabbed the flute, sighing with much relief.

"Hey, are you ok?" The voice yelled out agian. The girl looked back at the trainer, a bit in fear as he stood next to Pikachu, both of them a few feet away from the girl.

"Ash!" Another two voices yelled out. The girl and Ash looked back as they saw Brock and Dawn running up to them, all the while the girl's eyes widening with a bit more fear as she gulped a tiny bit.

"You guys ok?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, we just got to her in the nick of time." Ash replied before looking back at the girl who was still flat on the ground a bit, looking back in fear. Ash crouched down to his knee as he offered a hand to the girl. "Hey, are you ok?" He asked. The girl starred at his hand for a few seconds.

Now normally, you would except someone in her shoes to either be too nervous to do anything, probably back away a bit still terrified, or if neither of the two, simply take the stranger's hand in acceptance. But in this case, instead of the following, she bit his hand, rather hard at that. Not enough to make it bleed or anything, but it definitely didn't feel any good nonetheless, especially if you heard how loud Ash screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"He screamed in pain, shaking his hand from the soreness, trying to blow on it to try and ease it. Pikachu, Brock, and Dawn blinked in surprise at the girl's reaction, looking back at Ash as she continued to shake his hand.

"Ash! Are you ok?" Dawn asked worriedly.

"Of course I'm not ok! She bit me!" He yelled back, trying to keep himself from bursting out yelling from the pain, and shaking his hand again. Before anything else could be said, the small girl quickly jumped up and began running the other way, catching the group's attention again. "Hey wait!" Ash yelled out, thinking his yelling might've scared the girl away. Before anything else could be said though, another group of Ursang, up to three this time, appeared in front of the girl, blocking her way. She moaned a bit in fright to herself as she took a few steps back, before bumping into the same Ursang Pikachu had just knocked over recently.

"Oh no!" Brock yelled out.

"Quick Pikachu, use Iron Tail aga-" Ash began to command. However, before anything else could be said, an Aroura Beam shot out from the left side of the forest, swiftly striking the single Ursang and blasting it back into the woods. The group gasped in shock at the sudden beam, before looking back to see where it came from, only to grow in even more surprise at the sight of a Suicune walking out of the woods, with an unamused look upon it's face. The girl awed in excitement before giggling as she ran towards it. Ash suddenly blinked as he snapped out of his astound state.

"Hey wait!" He yelled over, running to the girl to try and keep her away from the irritated-looking pokemon. The Suicune's eyes narrowed as it suddenly jumped towards the girl to Ash's terror. Before the Suicune could, he grabbed the girl and jumped out of the way to the ground, landing on his back, just in time before the Suicune got to her. Ash gritted his teeth a bit before looking back at the girl who seemed to have her eyes clsoed a bit before she looked back at Ash with a look of fear. "Are you ok?" Ash asked worriedly. Instead of getting a reply, like before, the girl bit his hand again, to his dismay.

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" He screamed again as he let go of his grip on the girl, shaking his hand again. He quickly opened his eyes again as he realized the girl was running towards the little girl again. "Wait! Stop!" He shouted towards the girl, growing with more fear as he saw the girl get closer and closer to him.

However, not just to his, but the entire group's surprise, the Suicune didn't jump towards or attack the girl like it did last time. In a full view comparison, the little girl was just a few injes shorter than the Suicune's full hieght. The girl hummed to herself happily as she hugged the Suicune around the neck, seeming glad that it had came or whatever. However, at the same time, the Suicune's expression didn't seem to change as it looked back between the group and the trio of Ursang's, who also seemed aggravated.

"Uhhh Brock? Are most legendary pokemon like this?" Dawn asked, confused at the situation.

"I don't know. But by the looks of it, I think the Suicune's protecting her." Brock commented, observing the situation closely. Suddenly, one of the Ursang's lunged straight out towards the girl and Suicune. The girl hmmed again, this time in fear, as she burried her head in the Suicune's fur as the Suicune itself narrowed it's eyes as it grunted. Reacting quickly, the Suicune grabbed the back of the girl's dress lifting her off her feet before leaping out of the way, avoiding the Ursang's incoming swipe.

The group watched in amzement as the Suicune leaped over them to the other side of the clearing, leanding on it's feet with ease. The Suicune gently set the girl back to her feet so she could regain her balance. The little girl brushed off whatever dust she had on her dress before looking back at the Suicune, which nodded in a curious fasion. The Suicune then lowered itself lower to the ground as the girl hopped over onto it's back, holding onto it as much as she could, before the two scurried off into the woods until no one could see it.

"Where do you think they went?" Ash asked as he pushed himself back onto his feet. Dawn was about to reply before a worried expression ran across her face.

"Probably somewhere without them!" She blurted out before pointing to the enraged Ursangs. Ash and Brock grew the same nervous expression as well as they looked back towards the Ursangs, who looked more fed up than when they first encountered them.

"Ah no worries, we can take em. Pikachu, thunderbo-"

*_FWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO* _A loud whistling sound suddenly rang out, causing the group to jump a bit . The Ursangs growled a bit in displeasure before running back into the woods. The trio, or quillo again, was left dumbfounded at the experience. They just witnessed a girl being chased by Ursangs, riding off with a legendary Suicune, and then all the Ursangs ran into the woods again at the sound of a whistle going off.

"What just happened?" Ash asked with a raised brow. Suddenly, a motorcycle zipped through the forest at high speeds, stopping only a few feet away from Ash. Ash coughed as the dust scattered through the air, accidentally inhaling it. As they looked back, they saw it was Officer Jenny (Or like the 50th different officer jenny, seriously, the joys and jennys in this show are like the Asari from Mass effect : / !). "Officer Jenny?" Ash questioned a bit in surprise.

"Officer Jenny!" Brock said with hearts in his eyes.

"By order of the Velvetine City, I hereby place all three of you under arrest!" She exclaimed, much to the group's shock.

"What?"

The Ursang growled and grumbled as they made their way through the forest. They had the perfect oppertunity to fight against the people responsible for their failure, yet, their boss called them out early on it. As they came into another clearing, they checked around it first, before rushing up to a nearby abbandoned building. Under a rotting flower pot, they moved the pot to the side, activating a secret mechanism near the doorway, revealing a trap door that goes into the underground.

The Ursangs took no hesitation as they rushed straight through the underground door which closed right behind them as soon as the last one went on through. They came into a darkened room, which was completely in shadow, at least it was now since the trapdoor closed. They looked around, trying to see if they could sniff out their former master. It was all pointless, however, as suddenly, a spotlight shined upon a man in a chair.

"Well well well, it looks like we came back empty handed." The cloaked figure said as he turned around in his hair. "Care to explain?" He said with a smirk and raised eyebrow. One of the Ursangs moaned a bit in dissopointment, knowing his master had already known about it. Their master walked over to them before removing a collar around one of their necks, one that went unseen as it was burried within their fur, before returning to where he sat.

He turned around in his chair again as he inserted the collar into a giant computer. Embedded into the collar was a tiny microchip, one that had a small video recorder on it. The man smiled as he touched the tip of his fingers together, witnessing the entire playback of the trainer and his pikachu, as well as his little friends. He grinned even more as his suspicions were true.

"Well would you look at that? It turns out my research was right. The little girl, all happy with her wasted power over legendary pokemon. And that flute of her's...what a delightful combination." The man said as he leaned up against the computer. "And soon...her power will be all mine."

**Me: *phew*! Well, that's quite a chapter, i hope you all enjoyed-**

***WHACK* **

**Me: OW! What was that f-uhhh Jaden...Zack...err...how are you donig? **

**Both: *grab Disgaea by the collar* **

**Me: EEEP!**

**Jaden: What the heck! Why havent you updated? **

**Me: Well err...i said i wanted to get a FF done, and with having a multi-series, i figured you'd never get done so- **

***WHACK* **

**Me: OW! **

**Zack: You didn't even send us a warning about canceling it!**

**Me: I'm not cancling it! I just want to get a FF done before the end of my time. Besides, your's is gonna be longer, and considering how much I did write in the time since I did make yours, this should be no problem. **

**Jaden: Well somoene still has to PAY for this!**

**Me:Errr...would you like to play bioshock 2? **

**Zack: Nice try! We won't fall for that! **

**Me: It has multiplayer- **

**Both:*Instantly disappear in a cloud of dust***

**Me: Phew, that was fast. Anyway, please rate and review...hmm now that I think of it, i wonder what Mariks doing... **

***Meanwhile* **

**Marik: *eye twitches due to being awake for last two months* At last! Finishing this whole fricken game without saving, on extremely ultimate hard mode, and I finally got to the ending! Now I just have to beat the final level and- **

**Jaden: *pops up behind him* Hey marik!**

**Marik: Huh? **

**Zack: C'mon, lets all play a game together, it'll be more fun! *resets the Xbox* **

**Marik: *pupils shorten as game resets* **

**Jaden: Yeah...you know what, now that I think of it, i dont like bioshock. **

**Zack: Yeah...hey wanna go play Brawl?**

**Jaden: Sure **

**both: *leave into another room***

**Marik: *eye twitches before breaking down into full blown sobs***


	2. History of a Legend

Chp. 2 The History of a Legend

"But we didn't do anything!" Ash repeated. At the current time, the gang was caught up at the police station, and apparently were already getting bad looks from the villagers who saw Officer Jenny escort them to the station. Fortunately for them, they weren't handcuffed, at least for the time being, but they were apparently put under something called "Town Arrest", in which they couldn't leave the town, however, that was the least of their concerns for the time being.

"And for the last time, yes you did!" Jenny retorted.

"I agree, officer Jenny! I say you should place us all under arrest!" Brock said, defending her. Dawn and Ash looked at him in disbelief.

"Brock!" Dawn moaned. Brock quickly looked back towards Jenny with hearts in his eyes.

"By the way Jenny, do you have visiting Hours for criminals? I guarantee you can visit me as much as you'd like." He commented, holding onto her hand in a rather creepy manner. Jenny just blinked a bit in confusion.

"I...er...what?" She asked, which didn't really help her case as Brock's hearty eyes got bigger.

"Don't worry! I just know that somehow in the end, it'll all work out! And in the end, we'll live happily ever after as Police woman and-"

"Croooooooagunk!" Croagunk suddenly yelled, poison fisting Brock's side, causing him to collapse. Mission accomplished, croagunk dragged Brock away.

"I was going to say convict but I guess that works too..." Brock muttered as he was dragged. The room went silent for a little bit, mostly Jenny who was completely confused at the current situation, until she finally spoke up again.

"Anyway, as I was saying, you three are indeed guilty. I saw you trying to take Lucy." Jenny commented with a stern look. Ash just blinked in confusion as she stared at him.

"Lucy? You mean that girl with the Suicune?" He asked in a questioning tone. Jenny looked at him with a more complex look, before lowering her face closer to Ash's, making him more nervous.

"Do you really not know who Lucy is?" Jenny asked in a serious tone. Ash slightly hesitated for a moment as he gulped whatever saliva was stuck in his throat, trying to get words to form from his mouth.

"Y-Y-yes..." He replied, hesitantly. Jenny just sighed as she stood straight back up, then scratched the back of her head.

"I really don't know if I should believe you. We've had a history of people trying to kidnap that poor girl, and to be honest, most of them usually don't get away as easy as you just did, especially if that Suicune found out."

"Officer Jenny, what's going on with that girl anyway? Why are people trying to kidnap her, and why is she with a suicune?" Dawn asked, trying to figure out why they were in so much trouble to begin with. Jenny just sighed for a bit as she saw back down in her officer chair.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but once I do, you have to swear the story only stays between us, and the people in this town. No one else must know about it." Jenny said. Ash and Dawn looked at each other, trying to figure out what the other was thinking of at the moment, but nodded in reply as they had agreed to the demand. Jenny sighed a bit before looking back at the ceiling, leaning in her chair.

"I guess it all started about four years ago. At the time, we were still a basic happy town and everything. People had pokemon, the woods were safe, and everything was just fine. But then one day, we got hit by a huge storm."

"Everyone please evacuate to the shelter immediately!" A different officer Jenny said. The storm was tremendous and terrifying. Waves ravaged across the coast, with the water level rising. Fortunately, everyone near the coast had evacuated But the bad news was that still most of everyone had to evacuate to the shelter, and with the rate the water level was rising, many people were going to get soaked, but that was the least of their worries.

According to weather reports, there was Intel of a massive wave heading straight towards the city. Despite the fact that there was a shelter, it did say that the increased water pressure would make the after effects quite devastating. At the time, Jenny was still a rookie police woman, not a full fledged officer, but still gave orders all the same. She was directing the flow of the crowd at the moment.

"Come on people, take it easy and move quickly. Hurry into the shelter, and you should be just fine." Jenny commanded, until she heard a static on the radio.

"Bzzzt Jenny, come in Bzzzzt over!" A voice spoke. Officer Jenny quickly turned the radio on as she tuned into the receiver.

"This is Officer Jenny, what's the emergency?" Jenny asked.

"There appears to be a girl over near the beach Bzzzt over!" The officer replied. Jenny just gasped in shock, trying to figure out who would be playing around, especially one so young, near one of the most dangerous places at this time.

"I'm stuck on crowd control, are you sure you can't handle it? Over." Jenny replied. There was a few seconds of static on the radio before she heard a voice again.

"Negative. Bzzzt there was an accident on the highway, were currently preoccupied trying to save the civilians near a fire, we can't abandon them at the moment. Over." The radio responded. Jenny just sighed from this. It's not that she had anything against helping other people from situations like this, but it was the fact that her boss usually yells at her whenever she's not at a post like she is now. Even if the officer was the one to give the command, it would make little difference at a time like this. She opened her eyes again as she heard the radio. "Repeat, are you there? Bzzzt."

"Yeah, I'm here. Just tell the boss not to go yelling at me when this is over, ok?" Jenny replied.

"Roger that. Over and out." the officer said before hanging up the phone. Jenny quickly put the radio back in her pocket before getting on the motorcycle, turning on the siren. At the current time, she knew that she couldn't be held up on traffic at the moment, but she knew she obviously couldn't run over people either, less she be evil to do so.

After about ten minutes driving through crowds, which would've only taken four if the people weren't in the way, she finally came to the ocean. As she had thought and worried, the ocean level had greatly risen to about four feet. There was practically water on the street which she drove on. She looked up and down the road connected to the beach, trying to figure out where the girl the officer had reported was. Grunting to herself, she began driving down the beach road, hoping to find her pop up soon.

If there was one thing she hated about working near a beach, it was the fact that the coastline was very long, and worse yet, when she came to the beach, she was pretty much at the half way point of the coast, so she couldn't even tell if she made a mistake going down the road, or should've gone up the road. Just as she was going to give up and try the other side of the coast line, she blinked surprised as she saw the little girl the officer talked about. Unfortunately for her, part of her leg, was stuck under a palm tree, and she was crying out for help.

"Hold on!" Jenny stated as she sped the motor cycle as quickly as she could. Suddenly, she looked back at the coastline as she saw the water suddenly pulling back out towards the ocean. As she looked towards more of where it was going, she was suddenly distracted by the sound of Wingulls cawing over her, as if flying away from the ocean. Her instincts kicked in as she knew something bad was about to happen. Her tuition was confirmed as she looked back at the ocean, gasping in sight of the huge tidal wave that was suddenly coming towards the city.

"Oh my...hang on there kid!" Jenny shouted out as she practically turbo charged the motorcycle, almost doubling her speed. She would've done so earlier, but she didn't know that she was short on time before the incoming wave, and the fact it's dangerous for her to be riding at such speeds in the middle of very wet cement. At the rate she was going, she knew she would have to grab the kid quickly, then have the two of them hop aboard her cycle, then drive back to the shelter to have any chance of surviving.

As she finally came to a stop near the girl, she felt her heart racing dramatically, knowing she had to speed it up. The little girl cried out in sadness the entire time as Jenny tried lifting the tree. Unfortunately, unable to tell if it was just from the fact the water soaking into the tree made it heavier, or if the tree was heavy in general, she couldn't get the stupid thing to budge, not even enough for the little girl to slide it out from under it.

"C'mon...C'mon..." Jenny kept speaking to herself, refusing to give up at the moment. Even if she did and just left, she would never forgive herself if anything happened to the little girl she left behind. It wasn't so much that the whole tree was heavy, but the base of it was pretty large, and unfortunately, that was the part of the tree where the little girl's foot was stuck. Just as she thought she couldn't go any further, the suddenly opened her eyes in surprise as she felt the tree starting to lift up higher.

But it wasn't her. As she looked to the sides of her, she gasped in amazement as she saw not only an Entei on her right, but a Raikou on her left, both of them trying to lift up the tree as much as they could. As she looked back towards where the girl was, she grew in even more surprise as she saw a Suicune pulling on the back of the little girl's dress as she was pulled out from under the tree.

"I...don't believe it..." she mumbled to herself. She looked amazed at what she had just witnessed, even more when she saw the little girl crying into Suicune's fur. She was in awestruck for a few moments before she quickly remembered the calamity at hand. "Listen!" Jenny said, grabbing the little girl's and the legendary pokemons. "We have to get out of here right now! Follow me, I'll take you o a shelther." Jenny stated as she started up her bike as she sped up away. She kept on like that for a few seconds before looking back, in disbelief as she saw the little girl and three legendarys standing there as they looked at the wave that was approaching. She looked at them with a mellow expression before stopping her motorcycle, looking back at the wave with doubt.

She knew that it was hopeless. Even though she might have tried, there was no way she could've possibly gotten back to the shelter in time before the wave came. And to think a few months ago she was training to be an officer like her mom, now she's going to end up ten feet underwater from when the wave hits, quite literally actually. She moaned to herself as she closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. However, as she did, her eyes suddenly perked back open as she heard a strange music playing, coming over from the little girl. She saw in wonder as the little girl played a strange tune, as the three legendarys stood there with their eyes closed.

Jenny snapped out of her trance as she suddenly heard the strange cry of a pokemon. It was different though from ones she heard in the past. This one almost had an echoing tone to it, and it was rather hard to distinguish where the noise had came from. As she looked back towards the giant wave, her eyes widened as she gazed at the shadow of a strange whale-like creature with glowing eyes. After a few moments, the strange being gave off another loud roar, this time with such ferocity that the whole ground shook. Jenny and the girl had plugged their ears from the sound, being loud to the point that it even shattered some windows near the buildings. However, this same sound had actually managed to destroy the tidal wave that was surrounding it, causing it to dissipate almost instantly. As the water vanished, Jenny gasped silently in surprise as she saw a Kyogre in it's place, which soon dived back into the ocean almost.

Jenny herself was stunned at what had just taken place. First she witnesses the mother of all tidal waves, finds a little girl with a strange relationship with legendary pokemon, and above all else, meets four legendary pokemon on the same time. Before she could even consider saying something, the little girl had already taken off with the theree pokemon, and began back towards the forest on the edge of town...

"Wow...are you saying she actually summoned a Kyogre to save everyone?" Ash asked, amazed at the story. Jenny smiled as she nodded.

Mh hm. She's considered a hero to this town, and we need her for it." Jenny replied, causing confusion to grow on Dawn's face.

"What do you mean "need her" for it?" Dawn asked. Jenny groaned again for a bit before replying.

"The thing about our city is that we're plagued by the most natural disasters in the world." Jenny said as she held up her hand, and began counting down as she pointed to each separate finger from left to right. "Earthquakes, tornadoes, the worse types of lightning storms, even volcanoes that grow at a quick rate and erupt! If it wasn't for that girl, we wouldn't even have a town left. We get a different disaster at least once a month!" Jenny stated, causing even more surprise among the group. "And as I said before, people have been trying to kidnap her for her power. We don't know how she does it, but the fact of the matter is we wouldn't let anyone try to take her away, much less could we afford it." Jenny added.

"But we were just traveling."

"I wish I could believe you, but it's important to know for fact, not just for her, but for your safety as well." Jenny commented, making Ash and Dawn look more confused.

"Why's that?" Ash asked. Jenny looked out the window as she crossed her arms.

"It's the Suicune that's with her. By our best guess, its a female, seeing how it's always protecting her as if she was her own young. But therein lies the problem. She has a nasty habit of being too overprotective of her at times. Whenever she feels that the young girl is frightened or feels threatened, she doesn't bother to hesitate with attacking whoever's to blame. We've had a few incidents with even regular civilians that have accidently spooked the girl. Fortunately, the worst we've had was a broken bone, but the victim is still injured for quite a bit even after treatment. That's why we're wary of strangers." Jenny explained.

"Look, we're sorry we popped up again out of nowhere, but we're really just traveling. We've been lost in the woods for days." Ash said, with a sincere tone. Jenny rubbed her chin for a bit as she tried to think of an idea on how to tell if this was all true, then smiled as she got an idea.

"Ok, tell you what; due to our natural disasters, we don't even get reception around here so we can't use a phone to call. But if what you say is true, I'll call whatever professor of the region your from and have them clarify this via by mail. We have one of the fastest Delibird delivery services around, so it should only take a few days worth. Until then I'm afraid the least I can't do is let you leave the area, so I'll be placing you all on town arrest. I don't have a choice in the matter, but least you won't spend your time in the jail cells. Do we have an agreement?" Jenny offered. Ash and Dawn smiled as they nodded.

"Sounds fair to me." Ash said, more interested in knowing more about this strange girl anyway.

"Yeah, I could use a break any," Dawn paused as she yawned sleepily, "-way. What about you Brock?" She asked, rubbing one of her eyes. Without getting a reply, the two looked back after a few seconds to see a still delirious Brock who was suffering from Crogunk's poison jabbing.

"No Nurse Joy, your the one I love, but don't tell Nurse Joy or Nurse Joy will tell that Nurse Joy..." Brock mumbled, face partly flushed as he felt lightheaded. The trio felt their sweat drop from their head at this. Before anything else could've been said, Pikachu's ears twitched as he looked towards a window.

"Pika?" He said in a questioning-like tone. Ash looked at his left shoulder where Pikachu was.

"What's wrong Pikachu?" Ash asked. Before anything could be said, Pikachu quickly hopped away and jumped out through the open window, to Ash's surprise.

"Hey wait, Pikachu!" Ash yelled, running towards and looking out the window, seeing Pikachu running down the road to the forest. "Where's he going?" Jenny grew a bit nervous as she replied.

"Chances are Lucy's playing her ocarina again. She plays it once in a while to attract the attention of nearby pokemon. They find it so soothing that they're drawn to it. She tends to play with them from time to time."

"Wait, what if the Suicune is there? what if it recognizes Pikachu?" Ash said worriedly. Jenny frowned at this.

"That's what I'm worried about as well. I'll allow you to go and try to bring it back, but I'll have to ask for someone to stay here in case you try to run away as well." Jenny said. Ash and Dawn looked at each other before unsurprisingly looking at Brock who was still out of it.

"He can stay." They both said in unison before they ran off running out of the police building, trying to make it to Pikachu before it was too late...

Well guys, i only have about 40+ days left of school, and like i said, once it's over, this is too X*( unless someone would be willing to post for me... well anyway, I gtg. I decided since i got a full plot thought of on this FF and the fact it's gonna be a movie, so chances are it's going to be shorter, although not by much, this WILL be the FF I finish before my time. Dont forget to review, its almost neccesary at this point if I'm gonna survive and post faster. ****

RnR


	3. Meeting with a Legend

**Well as I said, this time would be longer, even if by a couple hundred more words. Either way it's longer**

**, so enjoy :D**

**Ch. 3 Meeting with a Legend**

"Hey! Pikachu, wait!" Ash yelled as he took off, running out of the building and after his Pikachu, followed by Dawn. As agreed, those two were allowed to leave as long as Brock stayed behind, although at that point there was little belief that he could get up anyway, seeing how he was poison jabbed in the side recently. As the two ran, they seemed completely unphased by a couple of strange looking bushes. They even look back to notice as two heads popped out of the bushes, grinning.

"Did you hear all that James? That girl has the power to summon Legendary Pokemon with her own free will!" Jessie said in excitement.

"With power like that ,we wouldn't even need the Pikachu! Just think of how the boss would react when he sees we've brought him a truckload of pokemon!" James commented as they both began to fantasize...

_**"You both have brought glory to all of Team Rocket. So much in fact, I'm making you the new leaders." Giovanni said as he bowed. The next thing they knew, they were chuckling as they both held goblets of Punch in their hands, enjoying as they were both being fanned with giant tree leaves, handsome men for Jessie, and beautiful women for James and Meowth, all laughing it up as they sat on golden thrones, dressed as kings and queens.**_

By the time they had finally finished fantasizing about their "happily-ever-after" life with golden stars in their eyes, they both shook their heads as if trying to snap out of a trance. "We've got to get that girl now!" They both said simultaneously, jumping to their feet as they were ready to take off. Before they could though, James paused as he noticed something.

"Hey wait a minute, aren't we forgetting something?" James asked. Jessie rubbed her chin with one hand as she supported her arm up with her other for her elbow. She took a few seconds to come up with something before gasping in surprise as well, mostly due to the fac they could've forgotten someone.

"Where's Meowth!"

Pikachu continued his trek through the woods, running and running as fast as he could. The more he listened to it, the more the music become enlightening, more or less, increased it's soothing sound to him. It was different than any other type of tune he's ever heard, or even an instrument for that matter. There was something different about the music though that really got to him. It felt like it was almost directed to him, as if trying to call him. But he shook these thoughts aside as he just concentrated on running towards the source of the sound.

As the sound came closer, Pikachu came upon another clearing. This time it was an open area surrounded by the woods, as well as having a small pond. As Pikachu looked to the other side of the pond, he looked in surprise as he saw many different pokemon gathered around, most of them being around the size of Pikachu, some bigger, some smaller, and saw a few water pokemon who were even in the pond as well, gathered in a little circle. Pikachu's ears twitched again as he looked closer into the middle of the small group, seeing not only Lucy, who was playing with her Ocarina, but the Suicune as well, whose eyes were closed as she was huddled around the small girl, though, wasn't sleeping.

It was interesting how many pokemon there were. There was a wide range of them, some different, some familiar. A couple of the water pokemon in the pond were Azurills, a couple of evolved forms of it, Whoopers, and even a few Wingull who were simply floating on the waterbed. As for the pokemon gathered around the girl, there were some familiars like Bunearies, Burdew, and Shinxs. The list could go on, but it would take forever. As Pikachu continued to listen to the harmonious sound of the Ocarina, he was suddenly startled as more pokemon began to rush into the clearing like Bidoof, Hoothoot, and Seedots, as well as a few other grass types. The mob came too quickly as Pikachu was hurled into the group, getting pushed back as the crowd pushed forward. By the time the crowd even stopped moving, he was already in front of the group who were watching the performance. He felt extremely calm at this point, noticing how his entire body felt soothed.

"Pika..." he said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, you said it..." A familiar pokemon said who was standing right next to him. Pikachu snapped out of his trance-like state as he saw Meowth standing right next to him, face a bit flushed as if he was in paradise.

"Pika Pii!" He gasped, taking a step back. Meowth jumped at the sound, letting out an "Ack!" yelp as he heard this noise, seeing that he was standing right next to the very Pikachu his gang has tried to capture. This little shenanigan however, interrupted the music Lucy was playing as she messed up a note, distracted by the sudden noise of the two pokemon, something which the suicune took notice to as she opened one of her eyes. All the other pokemon looked at her in a curious fashion, noticing how she stopped. The two pokemon grumbled for a few more seconds before noticing how all the other pokemon were starring at them, even the Suicune. Meowth just stood there a bit nervously, noticing how all the other pokemon were now staring at the two of them with an unammused expression.

"Err...was it something we said?" He said nervously.

Lucy just tilted her head at this before simply giggling to herself and smiling. The pokemon looked back as she grabbed a brown sack she had behind her, reaching her hand in to grab something. To the pokemons' surprise, she gathered up a bunch of berries that seemed to be in her sack, or in this case, the only thing that did seem to be in her sack was berries; just food. They were both small in normal fruit comparison, but they were round and bluish. She smiled as she gave one to Pikachu and Meowth, then started tossing them around to the other pokemon. Pikachu and Meowth looked at the fruit for a moment then back at each other, then looked around as they noticed the other pokemon eating the fruit happily. With a shrug, they both munched on the fruit too. They both gave off a happy squeal as they ate it, something the girl simply giggled again to. The Suicune watched this for a second, just to be sure "it's young" was safe, before closing its eyes and preparing to go back to resting. However, before it could, its ears twitched as it hunched up on all four legs, beginning to growl as it looked towards the other side of the pond. The other pokemon, Pikachu and Meowth included, looked as it growled, then looked towards wherever the pokemon was looking.

"Pikachu, where are you?" Ash yelled out, looking around the forest until he finally came to the clearing, then smiled as he saw his Pikachu. "Pikachu!" He said happily, but Paused as he saw the crowd of pokemon, and the little girl who looked back at him in fear, huddling next to a rather angry looking Suicune.

"Pika!" Pikachu said happily, running back towards his friend. However, before it could even get passed the pond, the Suicune leaped into the air, jumping in front of Pikachu before he could get over to Ash.

"_Gouuuuuuuge!_" The Suicune Growled with a mighty roar. The pokemon, Meowth included, trembled a bit in fear before running away into the woods, others flying away. Ash simply grunted a bit, knowing it was still mad considering she thought he was trying to kidnap Lucy before.

"Suicune please, I just came to get my Pika-" Ash didn't even have time to finish his sentence as Suicune shot out another Aurora bolt, shooting it straight out at Ash. Reacting quickly, Ash leaped out of the way as he rolled on the ground, dodging the beam that almost struck him and had enough power to cause the trees behind him to collapse.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu said worriedly. He grew a bit relieved when he saw Ash get up a bit, but grew worried as he saw Suicune standing right above Ash, growling.

"Please, I didn't come here to cause trouble. I just..." Ash was cut off again, not by another attack, but the sight of Suicune preparing another again as he saw Energy gather in it's mouth. "No, wait!" Ash pleaded.

"Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu yelled out in fury, discharging a large electrical blast that enveloped the Suicune. It roared again, but this time crying in pain as it was enveloped in the electricity. It gave off a fiercer growl as it glared back at the Pikachu that shocked it.

"_Grouuuuuuuge!"_ It roared again as it began to charge another Aurora blast towards Pikachu. Pikachu grumbled again as well as it began charging it's electricity. Both pokemon were ready to attack with full force. However, before either one could, another voice spoke out.

"What's going on here?" A Man said. As the four looked towards the voice, they saw what appeared to be a man in his forties. He had long black hair with a red shirt and Beige pants, and apparently was holding a journal and a pencil with him at the time. Lucy smiled to herself as she quickly ran up to him, hugging him around his waist, seeing how she was only as tall as up to her leg (for a more accurate measurement, she was only up to about past Ash's belly button, just so we don't get the idea they're the same height, seriously, Ash has been 10 for over 20 years!). The Suicune grumbled for a bit before it leaped, reappearing back next to the man. Ash winced a bit as he finally got back to his legs, looking at the sight in even more confusion. "Now would you mind telling me whats all this then?" The man asked. Lucy gave him a worried expression.

"Bad man come to steal Lucy and Pokemon away. Suicune try to save them, but then pokemon betray Suicune." Lucy replied, apparently not fully grasping good pronunciation yet. The man simply rubbed his chin as he looked back at Ash and Pikachu before chuckling to himself.

"Oh oh oh, dear I'm sorry. I do believe this is a misunderstanding...correct?" The old man asked. Ash blinked for a moment or two before nodding.

"Y-Yeah. I just came to get my Pikachu who ran off here. Before I could, the Suicune attacked cause it thought I tried kidnapping Lucy earlier." Ash explained. The old man nodded at this in acceptance.

"You needn't worry, I do believe you. I have heard about a few...how should I put, "Over-protective-cases" with Suicune, but you needn't worry." The man said before looking back at Lucy. "Lucy, you needn't worry. These people mean you no harm." Lucy just grew a bit more worried expression as she backed up a bit, closer to Suicune.

"But they hurt mother. Mother only try to protect Lucy, but they hurt her anyway." Lucy said sadly. The Suicune set it's leg in front of Lucy as it growled back at Ash.

"I know Lucy I know. Why don't you let Suicune lay down for a bit, let it rest from it's injuries." The man suggested, noticing how Suicune was still wincing in pain from the electrical bolt, seeing how it was it's elemental weakness. He also noticed a bit of electrical sparks that appeared around it's body every few seconds, indicating it was partially paralyzed. Lucy moaned a bit before she nodded.

"Ok. Lay down momma, this will just take a minute ok?" Lucy said, gently helping its front leg down so it could lay down a bit easier. She grabbed her flute again, and began to play a mystical tune.

"Woah..." Ash said, completely dumbfounded at the sight.

"Pikaaa..." Pikachu added to the comment. Ash watched in amazement as he saw the flute playing in action. As he did, he noticed a swirling green aura growing around Lucy for a bit as a gust of wind began to blow around. To Ash's surprise, a large green portal appeared, bringing Celebi out of it. Celebi flew around for a few seconds before floating in place, blinking a bit in curiosity and confusion until it saw Lucy, who smiled as she waved to it. The Celebi swirled around Lucy for a bit, causing the small girl to chuckle a bit. "Hi Celly, can you help momma?" Lucy asked. Celebi looked back at the Suicune, noticing the electrical sparks. The Celebi smiled as it looked back at her before it began swirling around the Suicune. It's body glowed green as another swirling aura began to grow, this time around the Suicune, who quickly began to glow soon after. After a few seconds, the glow dissipated until it vanished, leaving a completely healed Suicune in it's place as it began to stand back up again. The girl smiled to herself as she hugged her "mother" around her neck, before turning back towards the Celebi.

"Thanks Celly." Lucy thanked as she reached into her bag, then handed Celebi a fruit, much like the one she gave Pikachu and the others.

"Biiii." The Celebi replied, smiling happily as it ate the fruit. As it finished eating, Lucy waved goodbye as it flew back into the portal.

"Wow, she really can summon legendary pokemon." Ash said in amazement. He looked back as the girl was giving him a still-scared look, hiding behind the Suicune who had a still protective stance going on. "Lucy, I swear I'm not going to harm you." Ash said sincerely. Lucy simply stared at him for a moment before trying to hide her face in the Suicune's leg. Pikachu tilted his head before running towards Lucy. Ash looked at this in curiosity. "Pikachu?" He said, trying to get it's attention to figure out what it was doing. Lucy looked down as she saw the Pikachu by her legs.

"Pikaaa pikachu. Pii Pika." Pikachu was saying. Lucy looked as Pikachu talked as if trying to understand it. By the time he finished talking, Lucy continued to look at him for a minute before back at Ash. She moaned a bit, still with a hint of fear in her voice as she simply sat down, leaning against the Suicune's leg. She let out a short yawn as her eyes suddenly became heavy. Seeing this, the Suicune slowly lowered itself so it huddled into a small ball, as Lucy slowly began to fall asleep.

"Pika?" Pikachu said in a confused tone as it tilted it's head in a curious fashion. The man simply chuckled to himself as he watched this, before walking over towards the Suicune, scratching it's head behind it's ear.

"You needn't worry. She's simply exhausted herself from using too much energy." The old man explained.

"Energy? You mean she uses her own energy from summoning the Legendary pokemon?" Ash asked as he walked over. However, before he could sit down, the Suicune gave off a low growl, not one big enough to wake the sleeping girl, but one stern enough to get it's point through. Ash quickly jumped back up to his feet as he took a few steps back, then sat down, letting out a sigh.

"Well, now that's all outta the way, I do believe introductions are in order." The man said, although wasn't paying much attention as he began to right in his journal.

"Uhhh right. My name's Ash Ketcham from Pallet town. And this guy's my friend Pikachu." Ash added, scratching his Pikachu's head.

"Chauuuu..." Pikachu said in delight as it's head was scratched.

"Quite interesting..." The man replied, barely paying attention. Ash blinked curiously as he leaned forward, trying to figure out what the man was writing so much about.

"Hey uhh what are you working on th-"

"**MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" **The Man roared, causing Ash's body to shrivel up frightened. The man blinked for a moment before chuckling, scratching the back of his head. "Errr...sorry about that. I'm simply writing down more details on Lucy. My name is Herb by the way." The man replied, showing Ash the journal entries written about Lucy.

"Wow, there's so many. How long have you known Lucy for?" Ash asked, looking at the number of different entries. Herb rubbed his chin as he went into thought about this for a few seconds before replying.

"Ohh I don't know the exact measurement, but I'd say somewhere around maybe...five years?" Herb suggested, causing Ash to look in surprise.

"Five years? Are you serious?" Ash asked dumbfounded, even more so as Herb nodded.

"Quite. It was a few years back as for when I remember..."

_*crash*_

_The old man suddenly awoke from bed as he heard this strange noise. _

_"What was that?" The man asked himself as he slipped himself out of the bed, putting his slippers on. The man's attention quickly turned towards the door as he heard some of his pokemon growling from downstairs._

_"En__**n Enna!**__" He heard his Mightyenas say with a growl. He quickly put on his green robe as he ran down stairs, trying to see what the commotion was. Once he got to it, he moaned in disappointment as he saw his pie tin was knocked over, the pie crusts splattered all over his floor as well as the filling._

_"Ahh fiddle sticks, it took me hours to make that." The man grumbled to himself, before getting distracted by the sound of his Mightyena still growling from outside the window sill. He blinked in more surprise as he heard the sound of a small girl crying as well, most likely the one responsible for causing the pie incident to begin with. As he walked over to the window, he looked outside as he saw the small five year old girl sitting with her back pressed against the wall, looking at the pokemon with a terrified expression. _

_"Where did you come from?" The man asked quietly, though, the terrified girl was more focused on the terrifying pokemon in comparison. Before anything else could've been said, the Mightyena gave off a large growl as it leaped towards the small girl who cried out in fear. "Mightyena no!" Herb commanded, though it was already too late. However, before the Mightyena could even reach the girl, a large beam shot out towards it as it gave off a loud yelping whimper from the attack._

_Herb watched dumbstruck at the sight of the attack as he looked back towards where it came from, gasping in shock as he stood at the sight of three legendary pokemon Suicune, Entei, and Raikou, all in one place. The little girl had tears rolling down her eyes as she ran towards the Suicune, hugging it's leg as it she cried. _

_"Amazing..." Herb commented to herself, figuring out that the Pokemon were protecting the little girl. Before Herb got the chance, the Suicune grabbed the little girl by the collar of the back of her shirt as she helped the little girl onto her back. Once she was, they quickly took off into the forest, leaving an Awe-struck Herb with his thoughts..._

"I've been studying the relationship between this girl and pokemon ever since then. Now that I think about it, it was pretty silly that we met over a baked pie." Herb commented, chuckling to himself. "When I first heard about this girl and her ability from the townspeople, it was too good of an oppertunity to ask, so I befriended the little girl in hopes of learning more about this unique gift she's been given, also to figure out if she is responsible for the disasters caused around here in the first place. Ash looked at him with a confused yet interested look.

"Responsible? You mean she's probably causing all these disasters?" Ash asked, as Pikachu turned to look at Lucy with a curious expression too. Herb simply sighed as a response.

"That part is what I'm still trying to find out, though I'm certain it's not intentional. It also wouldn't hurt for me to somehow try to find out who her parents are, although, considering she has no background, family, or human friends, it's close to impossible to determine this. Although I will admit I kind of feel a bit of a daughter connection to her since I found her. She may be timid at first but once she gets used to you she kind of grows on you. I've helped her from time to time by providing necessities like food, and as more proved, clothing, seeing how she can't get them any other way." Herb commented, looking back at Lucy. Before anything else could've been said though, The two looked as they heard some strange looking watch on Herb's arm go off. Herb looked at it with a bit of an uneasy look, before looking towards the clouds themselves.

"What's wrong Herb?" Ash asked. Pikachu's ears suddenly twitched as it looked in one direction, growing surprise at the sight.

"Pika Pii!" Pikachu said loudly, getting ash's attention. Ash looked in surprise as he saw a large thundercloud heading straight towards them, and quite fast to be normal.

"Woah, what's that?" Ash asked. Herb simply sighed as he put his pencil in his pocket and stood back up.

"That would be one of those disasters I've told you about before." Herb answered as Ash stood back up,, looking back at him.  
"Really?" Herb nodded, then smiled.

"I think it's time you see your Lucy's power up close..."

_

**PHEW! well that seems like a good amount to stop. remember, RnR! BTW: Thanks to LF for rev so quickly, that helped with the motivating part, try making next rev longer though, aside from lots, longer revs help too :D**


End file.
